Warriors: The Next Generation Book 1- Rising Sun
by Vaporeon3734
Summary: What happens if Warriors went the way the READERS wanted it after Omen of the Stars. An alternate for those who hated that Super Edition, This is the story of how 4 kits went to become the most powerful, in all the clans. Accepting OCs till chapter 4! Yeah, I suck at these descriptions, so please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Thank you for your reviews! I wrote "Coming Soon" and got 5 reviews! this makes me hopeful for this stories success! As said in the desc (at the time) I'm only going to till chapter 4 for OCs, maybe I'll restart the OC things again later, always read these A/Ns and the desc. Anyway, this chapter will likely be very short, as I'm doing this with no notes or pre-story written in my notebooks. But it will also list the forms for submitting OCs. In these A/Ns I will also answer review questions by list of reviewer names, and if open, post any new OCs accepted and denied. So here we go!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 0: PROLOUGE<p>

As the Sun fell beneath the horizon, the lake began to quiet down. The cats of the 4 clans went to rest in the different camps. The loners, rouges, and foxes did the same. But one group, Not large but still, was traveling across the landscape. A clan almost, it seemed. They weren't a tribe; they followed the warrior code! Who were they? Well all that is known by the loners they pass, is that their leader has 9 lives, and her name is of Leaf.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, Very short. Here are the Forms:<strong>

**[Cat Name Here, Warrior name please]**

**Rank:**

**Age:**

**Clan: ( Of the four for now please, I'll change this later!)**

**Relations (if you've submitted more than one OC)**

**Personality:**

**And anything extra you think it needs!**

**So look out for more of these stories!**

**Warriors The Next Generation: Rising Sun  
><strong>

**Pokémon Legends:Journey through Kalos!**

**Warriors: The Randomness Trilogy**

**and a recently suggested commission!**

**All of these hopefully in the next couple of weeks. So stay tuned!**


	2. A New Beginning

**Hey everyone! 7 reviews! That's half the reviews my most popular story got- in 4 months! It's been 3 days since I first posted this! This is awesome!**

**IvyleafHollypool: While not accepting tings like deputies and leaders, later in the series I will try to add Hollypool as WindClan medicine cat. I can also add Ivyleaf to Riverclan as a warrior, just not a deputy.**

**Badgerkit/Guest (Guest User): An abandoned kit? That's pretty good! I'll make sure to add that, probably to ShadowClan, as they haven't had an OC requested yet.**

**Heatherstrike: Thank you for those OCs! Along with Heatherstrike and Lionclaw, I can also put in Moonwatcher, but not as a medicine cat. One of my OCs have already been planned to do that, sorry! If you could get back to me on where else I could put her that would be nice! :)**

**Sonicbolt: Forms are up in last chapter!**

**Birdflame: Definetely! I can add those in to the chapter now (I'm typing this A/N on the 20th, but the chapter will probably be up in a couple of days. I'm still writing my draft. However, since i'm going realistic on this, I can't do Bramblestar and Squirrelflight as Redpaw's parents, as Erin Hunter has stated she cant have any (what jerks :P). So instead, I am going to use... well this chapter'll tell ya! As for Emberpaw, I can incorporate her (I think you'll like it, read on!) pretty well. My plan after reading your OCs is to have the two brought up the same age as my main characters.**

**TheNamelessOne (Guest User): I had like 30 seconds left in my studyhall (where I type these) when I posted that. Sorry!**

**Right, onto the chapter! Leave a like, fav, review, and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism! I hate flamers. Anyway, on with ze chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Dislcamer: I don't own warriors (Owned by Erin Hunter) Or:<strong>

**Emberkit, Sagetail, and Redkit are owned completely by Birdflame**

**Goldenkit and Sunkit are owned by me**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning<strong>

**"**C'mon, wake up already!"

A young, but rather large, golden tom groggily raised his head to the voice.

"C'mon Goldenkit! Cinderheart said we could play outside!"

Goldenkit slowly got up and shook the scraps of moss of his pelt. He was inside ThunderClan's nursery. His sister, Sunkit, was talking to him from outside. "Alright, but did she really say that, or are you lying Sunkit?"

"She's waiting outside now!" Came Sunkit's reply.

Goldenkit slowly walked out and into the bright sunlight. It was his first time out of the nursery (He and Sunkit were only two moons!). As he walked out, he saw Sunkit running around chasing a mossball, with Cinderheart, indeed being outside, watching her.

"Here Redkit, catch!" Sunkit squealed, tossing the ball to said tom. Redpaw's bright ginger tail was gleaming in the sun, as were his paws and ears. The rest of his fur was bright white. All Graystripe (Who was now an elder) talked about was how much he looked like Redtail, who was once a deputy of ThunderClan. Sunkit's fur, was a pale ginger-tan sort of color. Dovewing, who was Redpaw's mother, was currently eating a mouse with Bumblestripe, his father. The mossball came rolling to his feet. It looked like fun! But he hadn't any time to enjoy it.

Suddenly, Lionblaze, his father, and several other cats burst through the bramble barrier, carrying what looked to be a queen and a gray kit. they rushed into Jayfeather's den. Bramblestar, who was sun-bathing on the Highledge with Squirrelflight, jumped down and ran over. As Cinderheart looked in worry, Goldenkit snuck over to the den. Once over, he peered into the dark den's entrance. Inside he saw the queen, slowly bleeding to death.

"We're losing her!" Jayfeather screamed, trying to press cobwebs on her chest. Then, it happened. The white and gray she-cats eyes, went dull, and she went strangely limp.

"Who was this?" Bramblestar asked, confusion in his eyes.

"This was Sagetail, a rouge living just inside our borders. She mated with a kittypet, who then began to abuse her. She ran away with her kit to escape him." Lionblaze replied, sounding quite sad. _He must have known her well,_ Goldenkit thought.

"Is her kit okay?" Bramblestar asked

"Yes, Emberkit will be fine. But we can't give her back to her father, you know what happens to kittypet kits!" Jayfeather said slowly.

"You're right, but we should't let her know her father was a kittypet until she's older, along with everyone else." Bramblestar sniffed. Then his eyes went wide open, and then he squinted. "Goldenkit, you can come out, I know you heard us."

_Oh no, I'm gonna be in so much trouble!_ Goldenkit thought as he inched forwards.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! I got you guys in a huge cliffie! Again, sorry for the short chapter, I sincerely apologize. Also, If anyone can guess who those cats were last chapter, you can have a virtual cookie! They won't appear until later though. Like much later. Like chapter 20 or so. Maybe more. Those cats are planned to arrive after Goldenkit, and several other main characters reach warrior status. so, thanks for reading, remember to review!<strong>


	3. AUTHOR NOTE READ NOW!

**Hey guys! This is just a quick Author's note. I won't be releasing a chapter for this for a bit longer, b/c ive got a commision for somebody in the works. It won't be my average fic, I'm putting a lot of work and detail into it. I'm also pioneering something that people want but has never been done. It is a pokémon fic, but I really suggest reading it. So anyway, Cheers from vaporeon3734!**

**Oh and Happy Belated Thanksgiving! (Can't update over school breaks -_-)**

**This note will be deleted before the next chapter too.**

* * *

><p>EDIT 3 HOURS LATER: <strong>NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!<strong> There has been a super edition released! My fic really is now irrelevant... WHATEVER! I'll do ti anyway. So fuck the new book, this is my stopry, MY way! (It probably sucks anyway... sniff...)


	4. The Dying Embers Relight!

**Hey everyone! I'm back with my newest chapter! So here it is... after reviews!  
><strong>

**Badgerkit (GUEST): you really come up with some good OCs, you know that?**

**Fuzzluff101 (GUEST): happily accepted!**

**Interchangeable Dissonance: Thanks! As for the characters, so far we have the warriors characters Erin Hunter put into place, but Goldenkit is a large gold-tabby tom with long fur. Sunkit is a she-cat that has short-ish fur that is more of a reddish-gold. Redkit is a tom with short white fur with ginger paws and tail. Emberkit is a very dark gray tabby she-cat with short fur. And... yeah. Hope that helps!**

**Nemesis Demon Cat: A cookie for you, for guessing which group chapter 1 had in it right! (::). And Your OCs are accepted.**

**HollytheSkyWing: Accepted.**

**Arwenmina: You got it(After this chapter b/c I only had today to write it. i can't type over breaks.)!**

**Booklady1017: Why thank you!**

**Unknown guest: Your update is here!**

**Oh, and no more OCs. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: The Dying Embers Relight!<br>**

Goldenkit very slowly inched forwards from his hiding spot.

"I said come out!" Bramblestar said, raising his voice.

Goldenkit then rushed out, to find the dead Sagetail, a slightly distraught Lionblaze, an angry Bramblestar, and a worried Jayfeather, who was currently worrying about the small gray tabby before him. The she-kit was barely breathing.

Then the kit let out a loud cough, and began to mewl.

"Listen Goldenkit," Bramblestar said, snapping Goldenkit's attention back to him, "We need to protect Emberkit, here. She has no mother, and no friends or family to take care of her..." Suddenly Thunderclan's leader's eyes lit up. "But... perhaps you could help her along!"

Now Goldenkit, being a kit, instantly was happy with his idea. _Oh boy, another kit to play with! _was all he was thinking.

"Now come!" Bramblestar exclaimed, picking up the kit. "We must tell the clan what has happened here," He rushed iout the door and towards the highledge, Lionblaze and Jayfeather following. Goldenkit ran after them as well, after a quick "Wait for meeee!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather underneath the highledge!"

The cats of Thunderclan slowly dragged themselves out of their dens (it was still early...) and under the highledge.

"Today, a rouge was brought into our camp, where she died. I understand some of you knew Sagetail.

As Goldenkit looked around, he saw looks of horror on some of the cats, one of them Cinderheart.

"But her kit Emberkit, is still alive, and we need someone to care for her. Can anyo-"

"I will!" Cinderheart spoke up.

"Alright," Bramblestar said, bowing his head, "Then let Emberrkit be a kit of Thunderclan!" He yelled, raising the now hungry and mewling kit.

And the clan's chants of "Emberkit! Emberkit! Emberkit!" Were heard, throughout the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's sop short, but I got grounded from electronics until New Years! D: So this was done in my study hall.<br>**

**EDIT: Forgot to upload. I know, I suck. Deal with it. (No, jk!) really sorry. But here it is, two weeks late :D**


	5. The Ceremony

**Hello everyone! This time I hope to have a longer chapter (I hope... Unlike my older stories I don't keep a notebook on this, and type as I go, so this is thought of before ANY of the chapter,). But first, reviews!**

**Birdflame: Thanks for your patience... here's another!**

**Pokesnail: I am referring to Bramblestar's Storm, which I am trying to order. So yeah.**

**Spottedmist: Thank you for liking so much! I'm glad mine is better than the super edition to you! :D**

**And enjoy Chapter 4!  
><strong>

**Oh, and anything in bold is an authors note.**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, Redpaw and Emberpaw, Skypaw and Birdpaw, or Amberpaw and Stormpaw, who are owned by Erin Hunter, Birdflame, Heatherstrike88, Badgerkit (GUEST) respectively . I just own Sunpaw and Goldenpaw.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: The Ceremony<br>**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the Highledge!"

"C'mon Cinderheart, I've got to get out there!" Goldenkit said as his mother groomed him.

"But your fur looks terrible! And besides, I got Sunkit and Emberkit groomed! You'll look off!" came Cinderheart's reply. and Indeed, Sunkit and Emberkit sat across the nursery, fur looking perfect, but an annoyed look on their faces. Redkit had joined them as well.

Goldenkit looked over at Stormkit, a black tom with gray paws and belly, Amberkit, with her dark gray fur with stripes, Birdpaw, who was dark gray, white paws and chest, and Skykit, who had blue-ish short fur with darker flecks. Skykit and Birdpaw (who had become good friends with Redkit, Emberkit, Sunkit, and Goldenkit, [**who I will now refer to as "the group" to something b/c that's WAY to many 'kits**]) were rescued from a twoleg nest, and Stormkit and Amberkit were abandoned by their rouge parents (**boy Thunderclan "needs alot of warriors" doesn't it? No I'm just kiddin'. I needed convenient ways to get these characters in the story NOW, as they will be important later, Skykit in particular**).

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, I had a huge error here. I spent 40 minutes typing all the apprentice ceremonies, then Firefox crashed and I lost it. So instead, I'm just going to give you their mentors. I am EXTREMELY sorry, but I'm not going through that again.<br>**

**Goldenpaw=Dovewing**

**Amberpaw=Spiderleg**

**Skypaw=Cherryfall**

**Emberkit= Bramblestar (mainly so the leader could keep an eye on her)**

**Stormpaw= Thornclaw**

**Redkit= Millie**

**And finally Sunpaw. Her's was VERY important so I have taken the time to retype hers: And again, I'm very sorry guys!**

* * *

><p>"And finally..." Said Bramblestar, who by now was quite tired, "Your mentor will be-"<p>

"HOLD IT!" Came a yell from the back of the crowd. Jayfeather pushed his way to the front (and stepped on a rock, to which he hissed at). He sat before the Highledge and gazed his sightless eyes up at Bramblestar. "Now, as you all know, I'm not going to live forever, and neither is Leafpool. So I have decided to take an apprentice. I've talked to Sunpaw, and the signs show." Jayfeather climbed his way up the Highledge while Bramblestar spoke.

"Is this true Sunpaw?"

"Yes sir!" The little apprentice replied.

"Then let it be known," Jayfeather yowled, "That Sunpaw will be your next medicine cat!"

Thunderclan began cheering, their chants echoing through the hollow.

"Tonight, these 8 will take their vigil, and on the half moon Sunpaw will got to the moonpool!" Brambestar yowled.

And so the clan cheered the new apprentices names one last time to the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>I really am the sorriest person that has ever been sorry for losing this chapter. to make up, I WILL have another chapter up sometime this week. Still sorry.<br>**

**ALSO:**

**I need help! If you are an artist or a deviant, I need you to make a cover for the story! Post a link in the reviews or PM if you are interested! The only requirement is it must have the title of the story. Thanks!**


End file.
